


Her Captains

by Howlingdawn



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, WHO THE FRICK THOUGHT 80S DECOR WAS A GOOD IDEA, also kind of a joke fic, i almost went blind staring at it, that i had to do actual research and stare at 80s decor for, y'all better appreciate what i had to do to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlingdawn/pseuds/Howlingdawn
Summary: As Diana introduces Steve to Star Trek, they face some feelings both old and new.





	Her Captains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myglassesaredirty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myglassesaredirty/gifts).



> Is this completely self-indulgent? Absolutely. Did that stop me from doing legit research and staring at hideous 80s décor? Absolutely not. Because if Steve isn't introduced to TV via Star Trek in Wonder Woman 1984 then whAT EVEN IS THE POINT OF THIS MOVIE.
> 
> Anyways, THE HYPE IS REAL FOLKS, I NEED TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON WITH MY BOY IN THIS MOVIE. I. NEED. TO. KNOW.

"This one," Diana said, guiding Steve by the hand down the dim beige hallway of her apartment building. Away from all the people and technology he had never seen before, he was certainly calmer than he'd been since she found him, but his eyes were still wide as the moon, his breaths still coming too fast.

She unlocked and opened the door one-handed, keeping hold of him. It swung open to a small living room, consisting of a thickly cushioned pale golden loveseat with slightly darker floral patterning in front of a dark wooden coffee table and a television. She went to the kitchenette behind the couch, reaching into one equally dark wooden cabinet to get a glass of water for him.

Silence fell for a moment, before he spoke in a voice that was only trying not to sound confused and distracted. "Is- is that- what is that?"

Diana glanced over her shoulder as she turned on the faucet. "A television."

" _What_?" Steve exclaimed. "Those were theoretical!"

"It was years before they were sold to the public," she told him, handing him the water. "But now they are quite revered by many people."

He arched an eyebrow. "People just… watch silent movies all the time?"

He had no way of knowing, but Diana chuckled anyway. "They have sound now. And color."

"They have- _what_?" Steve said, jaw gaping.

Diana smiled softly at the awe sparkling in his eyes. "I'll show you," she offered, going to turn it on. "It will probably be a rerun of- yes, _Star Trek_."

She adjusted the volume before returning the couch, and found it rather simple not to watch her favorite show for once, instead watching Steve drink it in. "That's a… a spaceship? It's… it's gorgeous."

Diana slipped her hand into his, their fingers lacing together as if no time at all had passed. "You would like this show, I think."

Steve blinked rapidly a few times, dragging his attention back to her. "It certainly sounded like you do."

"I do," Diana confirmed. "Jim – the lead character there – he reminds me of you. He's strong and brave, and will do anything to protect what he believes and who he loves. And oh, does he love his friends."

Steve considered Jim a moment. "Nah, I don't see it."

"He's also quite popular with the ladies."

"Aha! There I am," Steve joked.

Diana shook her head in affectionate exasperation, his laugh like music to her ears. "Men."

"Hey, you signed up to travel with us."

Diana tipped her head. "I did," she conceded.

Steve's grin softened, and he nodded back at the television. "Why else do you like it? I can't be the _only_ reason."

_You're all the reason I need._

But she kept that to herself, looking instead at the show as she chose her words. "It's wise, and funny, and… hopeful. It's set in a future where everyone is accepted for who they are, instead of reviled for it, or even just despite it. I… I needed that. That reminder of what humanity could be."

Steve dropped his gaze. "I didn't help with that, did I? Admitting how awful humans really are and running off to die."

Diana cupped his face, brushing her thumb over his stubble. "You did, Steve. I defeated Ares because of you – because of your sacrifice. Because of what you taught me. I may have done the fighting, but you gave me the heart to save the world. To give humanity the chance to become what _Star Trek_ believes they can be."

Slowly, Steve set his glass down. "You remember that?"

Diana lifted her other hand to run her fingers through his hair, just as soft as she remembered. "I remember everything."

Steve rested his hand over hers, the awe falling away in his expression, revealing the confusion he couldn't hide from. "I'm… I'm scared, Diana. I don't… I don't _know_."

Diana leaned forward, bringing his forehead to her lips. He still smelled faintly of the gas, tasted of the ashes that had taken him from her. But beneath that he was soft and sweet, her captain who had never wanted to kill, only to save. Who had sacrificed everything to help her through those early days.

_It's my turn now._

"I'm right here," she promised quietly, bending to press her forehead to his. "I'll help you."

Steve took in a shuddering breath, clinging to her touch. "I'm glad you found me," he breathed.

"So am I," she whispered, shifting to tuck him beneath her chin. He melted into her, cradling her one hand in both of his, fitting into her arms as if he had always been there. A single tear slipped from her eye as she held him, properly _held_ him for the first time in nearly seventy years. "So am I."

And there they stayed, reveling in the other's long-awaited, much-needed presence.

Until Diana heard the words she had loved since they first aired that December night seventeen years ago. She turned her head to look at the television, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

_"Jim, I think I've got it! All we have to do is quit feeding them. We quit feeding them, they stop breeding."_

And that familiar soundtrack of awkward humor played as Jim looked up from his chest-high prison of tribbles, his set expression hiding the look in his eyes of someone who wanted nothing more than a vacation from every crazy problem life threw at him. _"Now he tells me."_

"Diana," Steve said, still from his spot tucked against her, "why is the man that reminds you of me buried in a pile of purring fluffy balls?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Star Trek is Diana's favorite show of all time, don't fight me on this


End file.
